1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a split cage and a roller bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a cage that holds a plurality of rollers, which roll between an inner ring and an outer ring of a roller bearing, at prescribed intervals along the circumferential direction of the cage, there is a conventional split cage formed of a plurality of cage segments arranged in a circular pattern along the circumferential direction and each having a single pocket that accommodates a single roller (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-133061). As this type of split cage, there is often adopted a cage of a roller guidance type, of which the turning is guided by rollers in order to prevent abrasion of the cage due to contact with inner and outer rings.
In the split cage of the roller guidance type described above, turning of each cage segment is guided by a single roller accommodated in a single pocket of the cage segment. Thus, when there is a large clearance between the cage segments adjacent to each other in the circumferential direction, each cage segment easily rotates about the axis of the corresponding roller. As a result, there is a possibility that each cage segment may be entangled with the corresponding roller due to rotation of the cage segment to cause breakage of the cage segment.